


Самолёт в Ваканду

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: Самолёты [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Hydra Steve Rogers, Infinity War? What Infinity War?, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Примирение Барнса и Роджерса принимает неожиданный оборот.





	Самолёт в Ваканду

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muse_from_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/gifts).



            Сэм и Скотт напрашиваются с ними, и, хоть Наташа пытается их отговорить, Клинт радушно машет рукой и призывает захватить вещи потеплее. Наташа исходит дымом, мысленно, конечно, и прожигает довольно насвистывающего песенку из Розовой Пантеры Клинта взглядом.

            По пути в Оймякон Наташа успевает поспать – это был крайне длинный день, и в голове слегка шумит после «настоящего ирландского виски», который ей тайно подлил Мёрдок. По пробуждению Наташа морщится – слепящая белизна рассветного снежного утра действует на уставшие глаза так же как на слух звук иглы, царапающей стекло. Их не встречают ни Барнс, ни Роджерс, что Наташа считает хорошим знаком – значит, они вместе внутри бункера, и, хотя у них есть возможность просто разойтись в разные углы, Наташа надеется, что они всё же сидят вдвоём и пытаются не замёрзнуть вместе, а не по отдельности. Вспомнив хитро пляшущие на лбу Клинта брови, Наташа передёргивает плечами. Не то, чтобы она не была против такого воссоединения друзей, но изначально она рассчитывала только на то, что Роджерс с Барнсом просто поговорят, объяснившись. Честное слово, ей надоело работать голубем мира и подстраивать смерти.

            Наташа с Сэмом отпирают двери, натужно скрипя примёрзшим льдом, сколотившим низ и верх так плотно, что они едва не падают, когда дверь поддаётся.

            Внутри тихо и пахнет сырым затхлым воздухом. Точно как вчера. Наташа, конечно, верит в благорассудность Роджерса и Барнса и в то, что они будут следовать противопожарным инструкциям, но согреться в неотопляемом здании без открытого костра вряд ли возможно. Они суперсолдаты и всё такое, но просидеть всю ночь в десятилетиями стылом бункере не сделает добра и им.

            – Что, мать его, тут произошло? – хрипло спрашивает Сэм, и Наташа поворачивает голову. В тусклом свете видны следы, будто кто-то с металлической рукой пытался удержаться за стену. Глубокие борозды по зелёной краске вызывают у Наташи мурашки. Луч её фонарика скачет по стенам, но она не видит ещё каких-то следов борьбы.

            – Идём, – Наташа подаёт Сэму знак полной готовности. Сэм к её неожиданности достаёт пистолет. Впрочем, Наташа вынимает из сапога нож. Мало кто мог вмешаться в перемирье Стива и Барнса и выжить после.

            Клинт держит наготове лук, Скотт надевает шлем. У Наташи сердце стучит в ушах, но она надеется, что этот звук не разносится эхом по пустым коридорам. Зато разносится металлический скрежет, как из детства, когда кто-то из соседей стучал по батареям, потому что Наташин папа слишком увлёкся щекоткой её, ещё тощей и не подозревающей об ужасах, грядущих в её скором будущем.

            Наташе непривычно видеть Сэма в темноте и без крыльев, в идеальной стойке американского солдата. Также непривычно работать бок о бок со Скоттом, который хоть и гражданский, но крадётся не хуже Бартона. Бартон же, по старой привычке, прикрывает тылы.

            Сэм первым реагирует на звук и идёт прямо по коридору, приказывая следовать за ним. Скотт шумно сглатывает, несмотря на смягчение звуков шлемом и костюмом.

            Наташа подумывает попросить Скотта уменьшиться и пойти вперёд. У них всех есть наушники, и если крохотного Скотта не заметят и он сможет передать происходящее, то для них это станет преимуществом. Но также Наташа вспоминает, что уменьшенный размер не значит скорость, скорее наоборот. К тому же – Скотт не тренированный солдат или шпион, хоть и в бою он лучше гражданского.          

            Сэм поднимает ладонь и они останавливаются. Наташа как можно тише снимает пистолет с предохранителя и проверяет положение ножей и шокеров. Жаль они не взяли аптечку, и она надеется, что ранения Стива и Барнса могут подождать ещё десять минут.

            Как только Сэм поводит лучом фонарика по комнате слева, свет перекрывается такой быстрой тенью, что Наташа не успевает поднять пистолет, как резкая жгущая боль разливается огненной волной по её затылку, и всё погружается в абсолютную тьму.

            Перед глазами проясняется медленно, Наташа начинает различать силуэты и отличает белую и зелёную краску, горизонтально разделившие стены. Рядом с ней раздаётся глухой стон и сдавленное рычание, Наташа узнаёт Сэма и Клинта. Секундная паника охватывает её, но потом она замечает красно-серое пятно перед собой.

            – Чуваки, я понятия не имею что за фигня это была, но она крайне похожая на Капитана, – говорит Скотт, щёлкая фонариком. Все, включая Наташу, возмущённо ворчат и закрывают глаза ладонями. Скотт понимающе отводит луч. – Упс. И я нашёл Барнса. Он без сознания, но вроде кровью не истекает. Побитый правда.

            Наташа поднимается на подрагивающее ноги, запрещая себе думать о «фигне, похожей на Капитана» и идёт в комнату, где рядом с руинами того, что когда-то было креслом, лежит сломанная фигура Барнса. Если он до сих пор без сознания, даже когда они все пришли в себя, то это крайне дурной знак.

          У Барнса чуть учащённое дыхание с хрипами, пульс слабее обычного. Наташа осторожно расстёгивает пуховик и поднимает слоя одежды, добираясь до живота Барнса, по цвету напоминающего галактику. Наташа ругается.

            – Что там, Нат? – Клинт падает на колени рядом с ней, видит Барнса и ругается вслед. – Уилсон! Уилсон, сюда, быстро!

            Сэм бежит к ним, спотыкается о что-то и чертыхается, но с глухим стуком опускается с другой от них стороны Барнса.

            – Ох твою ж мать, Барнс, – стонет он, задирая футболку и толстовку Барнса ещё выше, и начинает ощупывать кожу. – Внутреннее кровотечение – самое худшее. Сломанное ребро и возможно коллапс лёгкого. Твою ж мать, Барнс, ну твою ж-то мать.

            – Ты можешь это исправить? Чтобы хотя бы довезти его? – Наташа заправляет волосы за уши, кривясь от хрипов Барнса. Вряд ли у них в джете будет достаточно оборудования для такой операции.

            – Кровотечение вряд ли. Коллапс – легко.

            – Ребят, я тут нашёл медпункт или что-то вроде, – Скотт появляется с тихим скрипом подошв. Он наступает на что-то, что с хрустом, раздающимся эхом, ломается. – Не уверен, что лекарства там сгодятся, но скальпели и всё такое целёхоньки.

            Наташа смотрит на Клинта. Клинт бледнеет, явно вспоминая то, что она предпочла чтобы и он, и она забыли.

            – Без анестезии, такую операцию? Ладно стерильность, но анестезия? – сомнительно говорит Сэм, подкладывая под голову Барнса свою куртку.

            – Выживет, – кивает Наташа. Сэм смотрит на неё с ужасом, но наверняка видит то, что она предпочла бы скрыть, и тихо предлагает найти что-то, что сойдёт за носилки.

            Клинт приволакивает больничную койку, которая складывается в ножках, и они дружно вздыхают – вес Барнса даже четырём им не вынести долго, разве что если бы хотя бы двое из них были Мёрдоками.

            В медпункте собственный рубильник с довольно ярким светом, и Сэм вздыхает более расслабленно, проводя быстрое исследование ящиков. Он достаёт огромные бутыли спирта и йода, железную миску и контейнер с хирургическим оборудованием. Скотти, зеленея, просится побыть снаружи. Наташа и Клинт надевают стерильно упакованные клеёнчатые фартуки, которые явно предназначались для патологоанатомов.

            – Как думаете, его супер-кровь сама себя восстановит, или нам нужно будет искать четвёртую негативную? – спрашивает Сэм, наливая спирт в миску и выкладывая в неё зажимы, скальпели и иголки.

            – У Барнса первая положительная, – отвечает Наташа. – Как у Клинта. Проблема в другом, как ты уберёшь кровь? У нас нет…

            – Вроде бы в салоне была пластиковая бутылка. Вредно для среды, но пригодится в операции. Скажи Скотту принести, там ещё и горлышко с насадкой.

            – А мне готовить вену, да? – вздыхает Клинт, закатывая рукав.

            – Если Наташа справится с ассистированием сама.

            – Справлюсь.

            Наташа выходит и даёт распоряжение Скотту, заодно просит его взять аптечку и передать данные в Ваканду, попросить М’Бенгу и возможно Шури быть наготове через несколько часов.

            Вернувшись в операционную, Наташа усаживает Клинта и находит жгут, толстую иголку с трубкой и стеклянную закупоренную бутылку.

             – Как в детство вернулась, – вздыхает она, ухмыляясь с округлившихся глаз Сэма.

             – Такого у нас даже в военном госпитале не было.

             – Добро пожаловать в коммунизм, – хмыкает Наташа, протирая сгиб локтя Клинта ватой, смоченной спиртом. Клинт как всегда отворачивается, когда Наташа, повязав жгут, подносит иголку. Ей везёт, и иголка мягко входит в вену. По трубке медленно скатывается кровь, собираясь на дно бутыли, расположившегося на полу.

            – Как же я рад жить в двадцать первом веке, – качает головой Сэм, моя руки в перчатках спиртом. – Откроешь йод?

            Наташа кивает, но слышит стук в дверь. Скотт приносит бутылку и суёт её в дверь, отвернувшись. Клинт хихикает.

            Наверное, Барнс потом попытается их убить за жёлто-коричневое пузо. Но эй, они пытаются ему жизнь спасти, не так ли?

            – Как ты додумался до бутылки? – спрашивает Наташа, омывая пластик спиртом. Бутылка слишком громко хрустит в её пальцах.

            – В Афганистане и не до такого дойдёшь, – вздыхает Сэм. – Но эти ваши русские… Клянусь, то, что делали русские! Это было жутко, но все эти шаманства правда действовали и спасали. Это у вас в крови что ли? Из палки и дерьма придумать систему вентиляции лёгких?

            – А то, – лениво хмыкает позади Клинт. – Ты бы видел из чего этот рыжик слепил однажды нож и отлил пули для супер-древнего ружья.

            Наташа закатывает глаза, но их прерывает тихий стон.

            – Он просыпается.

            – Вырубить можешь?

            – Я? Солдата? Попробую. Но чур – не сдавать.

            Один удар – и Барнс затихает, хрипя так же, как и прежде. Наташа хмурится.

            – А что с лёгким?

            – Кровотечения там нет. Но лететь он не сможет так, придётся исправить.

            – Я могу.

            Сэм поднимает на неё удивлённый взгляд.

            – Что? Я часто попадала в западню, где к профессиональной помощи как до Плутона, а лёгкое сложилось.

            – Уверена, Нат? Это же Барнс.

            – Вот именно, это же Барнс, Клинт. Если я тебя так дважды спасала, то и его точно смогу.

            Сэм кивает, сосредоточенный на отсосе крови, которой пугающе много – Наташа думает, что той жалкой крохи от Клинта будет позорно мало. Но она решает, что проблемы нужно решать по поступлении.

            Найдя полую железную трубку, омыв её спиртом, Наташа одалживает у Сэма запасной скальпель и направляется к левой стороне Барнса с чудом найденным стетоскопом. Сэм прав – у Барнса коллапс левого лёгкого. Так что Наташа делает надрез между рёбрами и вставляет трубку. Грудная клетка Барнса тут же округляется, он делает глубокий вдох, в этот раз без хрипов. Наташа ждёт, пока дыхание выровняется, и на выдохе вытягивает трубку, заклеивая надрез стерильным бинтом и скотчем.

            – Отличная работа. Даже не проснулся, сонная красавица.

            Наташа кивает, отводя от Барнса окровавленные, чуть дрожащие руки и трубку.

            Сэм находит повреждённый сосуд, зашивает его и с помощью Наташи откачивает остаток крови. Сэм штопает Барнса, накладывая на шов большой кусок стерильного бинта, который Наташа плотно перематывает скотчем. Стеклянная бутылка полна крови Клинта, а сам Клинт бледен и неразговорчив. Наташа бросает ему из аптечки гемоглобиновый батончик, явно вышедший из срока годности. Клинт лениво хмыкает и показывает Наташе средний палец. Она покормит его неприкосновенным запасом в джете.

            Катетер с кровью они решают поставить Барнсу уже в джете, даже если по лицу Сэма Наташа видит те же мысли, что были у неё – это ничтожно мало. Но брать что-то из растворов медпункта никто не пытается.

            На джете есть несколько пакетов для внутривенных инъекций, чему Сэм крайне рад – на какое-то время они сойдут.

            Сэм набрасывает на Барнса пахнущее пылью одеяло, прикрывая следы крови, и зовёт Скотти. Вместе они выкатывают койку, пока Наташа помогает дрожащему и шатающемуся Клинту.

            Усадив Клинта и уверившись, что Барнс стабилен, Наташа оставляет с Сэмом Скотти, сама же садится за пульт.

            Шесть часов ещё никогда не были такими длинными.

 ***

           Их встречает целая медицинская армия с Т’Чаллой во главе. У Наташи нет сил на объяснения, нет желания думать о том, что случилось с Роджерсом и куда он делся, у неё сильно трясутся руки (от мигрени или остатка адреналина – непонятно), приходится схватиться за край футболки. Т’Чалла не спрашивает, хотя видно по нахмуренным бровям, что хочет. Он молча кивает и поводит рукой, приглашая её и Скотти внутрь. У входа Наташу встречает встревоженная и встрёпанная Ванда, и только позже она замечает подпирающих стену серьёзных и готовых надирать задницы Мёрдока и Кирка. Наташа устало вздыхает, провожая взглядом каталку с Барнсом и Сэма, поддерживающего ещё не совсем пришедшего в себя Клинта, который поделился в два раза большим количеством крови, чем следует по правилам. Но когда они следовали правилам?

            Мёрдок манит пальцем Скотта, и тот, явно испугавшись, послушно плетётся – он тоже устал. Ванда ничего не спрашивает, просто накидывает плед на плечи Наташи и ведёт её в спальную, где всё так же без слов укладывает в постель, накрывает одеялом и касается лба. Наташа мгновенно засыпает и благословенно не видит снов.

            Просыпается Наташа когда за окнами уже темно. В коридоре слышны голоса. Она различает глубокий голос Мёрдока, тихий и грубоватый из-за акцента Ванды и шипящий Кирка. Они, должно быть, патрулируют под её дверью.

            Собирая себя в одно целое, Наташа поднимается с постели и идёт к двери, уже на пороге думая, что волосы у неё, должно быть, похожи на гнездо.

            – Что за сбор иллюминатов? – зевает она, ёжась.

            – Ждали пока проснёшься, – глухо выдаёт Кирк, отчётливо недовольный тем, что ему пришлось стоять под чьей-то дверью.

            Сердце Наташи замирает, лёгкие сжимаются в страхе. Ванда тут же тянет к ней руки.

            – Нет-нет-нет, с ними всё в порядке. Клинт ещё спит, Барнс же недавно очнулся, правда ненадолго. Сказал «Капитан» и «Гидра». Сэм и Скотт ничего толково не объяснили. Мы думали ты больше помнишь.

            – Только тень и боль. Не помогу, – вздыхает Наташа, прикладывая ладонь к животу. Она не против пообедать (поужинать?). Мёрдок понимающе хмыкает.

            Они располагаются на кухне, где Наташа находит довольно вкусную острую путину, Кирк умащивается на подоконнике, а Ванда и Мёрдок решают найти напитки, с разницей в том, что Ванда заваривает чай, а Мёрдок – роется в огромном выборе пива.

            – Капитан и ГИДРА, – мычит Наташа, медленно жуя. Что-то в её голове ворочается пришпиленным червём. Что-то отложенное до лучших времён. Что-то, к чему она никогда не хотела возвращаться.

            – Барнс никогда не называл Стива Капитаном. Только Кэп или Стив, – Ванда кивает, обхватывая ладонями бока огромной чашки. Наташа тихо завидует растянутому вязанному свитеру Ванды, который уютно закрывает её ладони. Ванда улыбается и ставит перед Наташей чай в её любимой чашке – чёрной глянцевой с надписью «Моя работа суперсекретная, даже я не знаю что делаю». Чай приятно и бодряще горчит. Наверняка зелёный. Удивительно, но кофе Наташа не хочет. Разве что ледяного. С карамельным сиропом. Потому что ей явно недостаточно холодно, несмотря на стучащие зубы.

            И потом, как скоростным поездом в замедленной съёмке, до неё доходит.

            Ледяной Капитан. Роджерс, когда его нашли во льдах. Его разморозкой занимался ЩИТ, который есть ГИДРА.

            Чёрт чёрт чёрт.

            Наташа встаёт так резко, что чашка переворачивается, выплёскивая ей на ноги кипяток. Она шипит уже от этого. Ванда суматошно подаёт ей полотенце, но Наташа отмахивается, спеша к двери.

             – Где Т'Чалла? – спрашивает она у первой попавшейся ночной стражницы.

            – Король в лаборатории, – отвечает воительница, нахмурившись.

            Наташа быстро её благодарит и, слыша за собой шаги и вопросы Мёрдока и Ванды, молча спешит вниз.

            Её ожидаемо встречает ритмичная музыка – Шури верна себе даже в домашней лаборатории, которая в разы меньше её рабочей. Т’Чалла осматривает что-то на столе, пока Шури энергично размахивает руками, что-то рассказывая.

            – Ваше величество.

            – Я уже говорил тебе, – Т’Чалла, закатив глаза, оборачивается. – Что случилось?

            – Отличная работа над Белым Волком, – одобрительно кивает Шури, разворачиваясь на стуле. Наташа не может сдержать ответную улыбку.

            – Спасибо. Я хотела спросить – вы делали сканы Роджерса? Его мозга?

            – Конечно. Как и всех, – отвечает Шури, сжимая в руках планшет. – Что-то не так?

            – Вы не находили такие же зоны как у Барнса?

            Шури заинтересованно отворачивается, вызывая голоэкран.

            – Выжженные?

            – Просто повреждённые. Заморозкой например. Или да, выжженные.

            – Я не помню, мисс Романофф. Но мы можем спросить…

            – Есть. Повреждения в правой лобной части. Очень микроскопичные. Потому мы их и не заметили сначала. Надо бы всех вас проверить.

            – С учётом скорости регенерации клеток капитана Роджерса…

            Наташу неожиданно душит паника. Она садится на ближайший стул.

            – Он такой же как Барнс. Один из Спящих. Но когда Роджерс ушёл в Мстители, ГИДРА утратила над ним контроль, – Наташа снова начинает дрожать, запинаясь. И в этот раз причина не в низкой температуре. – Что-то случилось в бункере. Что-то, что активировало код в мозгу Роджерса.

            – Как Белого Волка? – Шури начинает выглядеть взволнованной. Она смотрит на брата и на Наташу по очереди. – Это же катастрофа.

 

***

            Рассвет Наташа встречает в лазарете. Барнс ещё спит, Клинт же бодр как огурец, и с удовольствием разбирает корзинку фруктов, которая стоит у него на столике. Сейчас он пачкается в соке хурмы, время от времени (чаще чем следовало) вытягивая язык и кривясь от терпкости. Наташа же сравнивает сканы и расшифровку МРТ Барнса и Роджерса. Доли мозга Барнса повреждены сравнительно больше, они куда более явные, чем крохотные затемнения на скане Роджерса. Они больше сравнимы с веснушками, но на мозгу.

            Наташа качает головой и потирает глаза. Клинт отрывается от очистки остро пахнущего апельсина.

            – Что такое, Нат? Ты сидишь здесь уже второй час, только ворчишь и качаешь головой.

            – Тебе сказали что с Роджерсом?

            – Что он психанул? Да, – вздыхает Клинт и, кривясь откладывает недогрызенный банан. – Весь аппетит портишь.

            – Ну прости, у меня тут друг оказался марионеткой ГИДРЫ, – шипит Наташа, но при взгляде на лицо Бартона, говорящее «поговори мне ещё тут», выдыхает и трёт виски. – Прости. Ты не виноват в этом, а я…

            – Нат, мы все понимаем, и мы все переживаем. Шури говорила, что они пытаются его запеленговать. Думаю, ты должна позвонить той Скай или Дейзи. Не то чтобы я сомневался в возможностях Шури и её коллег, но лишний взгляд не помешает.

            Наташа кивает, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Переведя взгляд на Барнса, ещё подключённого к дренажу, с интубационной трубкой во рту (ему стало хуже ночью?) и с горой датчиков по всему телу, даже на большом пальце ноги. Наташа допускает волнение, что он мог замёрзнуть, но потом вспоминает, что после кровотечений и операций тело начинает бороться и поднимает температуру. И надеется, что М’Бенга уж точно позаботится об комфорте Барнса.

            – Что мы ему скажем? Он со Стивом практически поменялся местами, – вздыхает Наташа, смотря на сине-розовое тело Барнса, слушая шипение и писк приборов.

            – Ну, Стив два года жил с тем, что Барнс мёртв. Вообще, даже больше. Сам же Барнс будет знать, что Стив жив.

            – Думаешь так лучше? – Наташа смотрит на Клинта с болью в глазах.

            – Лучше знать что твой друг жив и что его можно вернуть, чем осознавать, что он ушёл навсегда, – твёрдо говорит Клинт, хотя на последних словах его голос срывается. Наташа виновато прячет взгляд.

            – Прости.

            – Ты сделала то, что должна была, Нат. Я давно тебя простил, а ты себя?

            Наташа сглатывает, перебирая пальцами растянутый край двухдневной, а потому мерзкой футболки.

            Дверь распахивается. Медсестра входит в палату с уставшей улыбкой, желает им обоим приятного утра и спрашивает о самочувствии Клинта, а затем, после его ответа, Барнса. Наташа печально улыбается, слушая воркование медсестры над Барнсом. Она рассказывает ему о том, что делает, о том, какие лекарства и в каких дозах она ему вводит в катетер, какой час дня, какое розовое солнце за окном, что рядом с ним его друзья, что о нём позаботятся. Наташа сжимает зубы, сдерживая слёзы. Это должна была быть она. И Стив. Она помнит как страшно быть заточённой в своём сознании без возможности проснуться или хотя бы дёрнуть пальцем, чтобы дать понять о том, что понимаешь и осознаёшь, что с тобой говорят. Чтобы хоть как-то ответить.

            Клинт сконфуженно убирает кожуру, опустив взгляд и слишком пристально выбирая мелкие крошки.

            Когда медсестра уходит, Наташа поднимается со своего кресла и, уложив сканы на сиденье, подходит к Барнсу и берёт его за холодную руку, стараясь не сбить датчик.

            – Мы здесь, Барнс. Мы разберёмся что случилось. Ты будешь в порядке.

             Она неловко оборачивается к Клинту, который всё так же смущённый, но уже доедает банан. В это же время дверь открывается снова, впуская рыжего гиганта.

            Мёрдок зовёт Наташу на завтрак, приветствует Бартона, который ещё дрожит при виде МакАлистера и давится бананом. Мёрдок осматривает Барнса и вздыхает. Наташа кивает ему и выходит, обещая Клинту прийти позже. Она завтракает остывшей яичницей, и, ожидая кофе, звонит Скай, которая уже в курсе и работает с командой. Она радует Наташу тем, что они нашли кое-какие зацепки. Этого немного, но лучше чем ничего.

            Наташа передаёт новости заскочившей за контейнером с орешками Шури. Та, жуя на ходу, обещает проверить данные. Когда она уходит также стремительно и почти в припрыжку как и пришла, Мёрдок качает головой и говорит что-то вроде «Не так я представлял принцесс». Наташа ему улыбается почти искренне.

            Кирк приводит сонного и потирающего глаза Криса, который выглядит умилительно в новой жёлто-бордовой пижаме с молнией на футболке и надписью «Клянусь что замышляю только шалость». Кирк усаживает ребёнка за стол, наливает ему сок и достаёт упаковку с хлопьями в форме звёздочек.

            Наташа наблюдает за ними. Кофе стынет в её руках, и Наташа решает найти что-то на десерт. Она передёргивает плечами, ощущая как кожу раздражает одежда, потому обещает себе выпить позже много горячего чаю – стоило ещё подхватить простуду, погуляв по морозу. Русская она или кто?

            Утро мало отличается от тех утр, когда Стив ещё был здесь. Утра, когда они на полчаса забывали о том, что они супергерои-отшельники-преступники и притворялись слишком странной семьёй.

            – Король разрешил участвовать в допросе того русского, – складывая сэндвич, говорит Мёрдок.

            – Они ничего из него не вытянули? – Наташа не хочет думать о Лео, но сейчас он может  выдать полезную информацию. Зимние Солдаты были куда более независимей чем Барнс, и он мог помнить больше, чем помнит Барнс.

            – Вытянули, но у нас свои методы, – тише говорит Мёрдок, кося глаза на увлечённого завтраком Криса. Кирк опирается на кухонный стол, ожидая кофе.

            Наташа кивает, но решает что не хочет присутствовать. Кто знает, что он знает о ней и её коде, не стоит рисковать.

            Ближе к обеду Наташа заходит к Клинту и Барнсу с контейнером картофельно-тыквенного супа. Клинт возмущённо сопит, поедая желе, Барнс же понимающе попискивает датчиками.

            Клинт отчитывается, что Барнс поживает хорошо, сегодня ему вытянут трубку когда он очнётся, что должно случиться очень скоро. Ночью он начал кашлять так, что Клинт боялся обнаружить его лёгкие на полу. У Барнса пневмония, но он быстро выздоравливает, не зря же суперсолдат. Он долго не приходит в себя только потому, что М’Бенга и команда держат его под слоновой дозой морфия, чтобы оградить его от боли. Клинта же выписывают, но он решает остаться как гость, чтобы наблюдать за Барнсом постоянно.

            Наташа давит желание спуститься вниз, где Т’Чалла содержит заключённых. Она не говорит Клинту о Леониде, но говорит о Скай. Клинт смеётся над ворчанием Наташи о том, что Скай снова рассердилась на неё за неиспользование её имени, данного при рождении. Клинт почти давится яблоком, смеясь, и Наташа бросает в него подушку, сбивая его баланс – Бартон валится на койку плюшевым медведем. Хохочущим плюшевым медведем.

            Они не слышат тревожного писка датчиков до того момента, пока не распахиваются двери, впуская в палату гору людей в белом.

            Наташа и Бартон вскакивают на ноги, отходя к окну, чтобы дать место. Из медсестёр и врачей сыплются термины и цифры. Но потом на столик ложится пластиковая трубка и они слышат хриплое дыхание и едва слышное «воды».

            Наташа чувствует как расслабляется рядом Клинт. У неё самой горят лёгкие от задержанного дыхания, дрожат руки и стекает по спине холодный пот.

            – Всё в порядке. Он пришёл в себя, дышит самостоятельно, но сейчас отдыхает, – М’Бенга подходит к ним. – Мистер Бартон, как я понимаю, вы решили остаться в палате как посетитель?

            Клинт кивает, не отрывая взгляда от Барнса.

            – Мистер Барнс нуждается в круглосуточном присмотре. Я оставлю в палате медсестру, не волнуйтесь. Вы можете отправиться по своим делам. Вы оба выглядите заслужившими отдых. 

            М'Бенга дожидается их кивков и, попрощавшись, уходит вместе с медсёстрами. Одна остаётся, улыбаясь им и подхватывая один из стульев.

            Клинт перебрасывается с медсестрой короткими дружественными фразами, явно собираясь остаться здесь ещё на час-другой. Потому Наташа закатывает глаза, что вызывает у неё тупую боль глубоко в мозгу, хватает Клинта за локоть и вытаскивает за дверь.

            Клинт чешет плечо, нахмурившись и бурча что-то о русских и их силе без мозгов. Наташа отвешивает ему подзатыльник, но её мысли возвращаются к Барнсу. Его показатели сильны и стабильны, и Наташе не стоит волноваться. Но где-то там бегает сошедший с ума Роджерс, который не один и не два раза пробирался в супер-охраняемые объекты прежде, с помощью или без, и Наташа готова поселиться сама и поселить половину Мстителей в этой палате с Халком во главе и с запасом оружия достаточного для небольшой армии. Но это говорит её паранойя, не адекватное мышление видавшую богов и демонов выпускницы Красной Комнаты. Наташа понимает, что чтобы пробраться к части лазарета, где они сейчас находятся, кому-либо придётся пройти сотни уровней безопасности и линий охраны. Это успокаивает.

            Наташа не разбирает дороги, и потому удивляется, когда Клинт приводит её в буфет. Он готовит себе кофе, Наташе же заваривает ромашковый чай, который Наташа отодвигает от себя с кислым выражением. Запах ромашки напоминает ей своё раннее детство в гостях у бабушки в деревне, и пучки сушёной дикой ромашки, отваром которой бабушка мыла ей волосы. А потом Наташе приходилось собирать эту ромашку под палящим солнцем и мычание коров.

            Клинт хихикает с выражения её лица, давится кофе и шипит почти как кот, бормоча «Горячо горячо горячо». Наташа мстительно улыбается, заваривая себе другой, нормальный цейлонский чай без примесей.

            Медленно цедя переслащённый чай, Наташа открывает свой телефон и просматривает сообщения. Клинт начинает снова рассуждать в голос о Роджерсе и Барнсе, предполагая что же там случилось, Наташа сжимает пальцами висок, который простреливает острыми иглами. Её таблетки находятся в комнате, и стоит за ними сходить сейчас, в раннем приступе, но у Наташи не хватает сил на это. Она сидит за столом, желая лишь упасть на столешницу и пролежать там, может даже поспать. Наташа прикрывает глаза, и почти сразу ощущает знакомую сухую ладонь.

            – Таша, ты не поверишь. Кажется, у тебя жар, – Клинт сменяет сторону ладони и касается лба Наташи мозолистыми пальцами. В ответ она шепчет что-то, что и сама не разбирает. – Серьёзно. Сколько уже ты так себя чувствуешь?

            Наташа мотает головой и всё же опускается на стол с блаженным вздохом.

            – Сиди здесь. Я сейчас.

            Наташа морщится и тихо ойкает, услышав топот Клинта. Наверное, она засыпает, потому что открывает глаза от резкого характерного запаха медиков. Это одна из знакомых Наташе медсестёр, которая тихо и спокойно спрашивает Наташу о самочувствии, а затем вкалывает ей какой-то коктейль, который рассеивает туман в голове практически мгновенно, и Наташа уже не сильно страшится подняться на ноги и дойти до своей комнаты, как рекомендует медсестра. Клинт страхует её, провожая до двери и, наглея, расстилает для Наташи постель и командует лечь, обещая зайти позже, когда проведает Барнса. На это Наташа сонно кивает и засыпает до того, как Клинт выходит за дверь.

 ***

            Наташа окончательно приходит в себя лишь через двое суток, не ощущая больше пугающего тумана в мыслях и ноющей боли в костях. Теперь она стоит на ногах с уверенностью, не держась за стену, её не тошнит и она не боится пройти от двери до двери без помощи.

            За эти дни Мёрдок и Кирк успевают принести свежие новости от Леонида, Барнс – очнуться, а Бартон и Дейзи – найти возможные следы Роджерса. Так что прямиком с горячки Наташа окунулась в расследование и поиски.

            Т’Чалла только что покинул их, и в конференц-зале остаются Ванда, Клинт, Скотт, Кирк и сама Наташа. Шури обещает подойти позже, так что они продолжают строить догадки, основанные на данных.

            Клинт включает очередную видеозапись, и на пятой минуте наблюдения за фигурой Роджерса в кепке, наивно полагающего, что так он сможет скрыться от Дейзи, Наташа вздрагивает, увидев знакомое лицо на углу зданий.

            – Останови, – просит она, взмахивая рукой и приближаясь к экрану. Наташа всматривается в длинные светлые волосы, наполовину скрытые капюшоном парки. – С ним Белова.

            – Белова? Что за Белова? – Клинт выпрямляется в кресле, пока остальные непонятливо хмурятся. Кирк ждёт ответа на свой вопрос, пока Наташа думает, как бы преподнести новости.

            – Лена Белова. Она была моей последовательницей, когда Советы распались и меня переманил Фьюри.

            – Её тоже? – Кирк выразительно кивает на Наташу, смотря куда-то ей в лоб.

            – Не знаю. Хорошо если да. Хуже если нет.

            – «Хуже»? – тихо спрашивает Ванда, смотря на Наташу испуганным взглядом.

            – Если она делает это под кодом – код можно взломать. Если же она сама по себе – то её точно ничто не остановит, – Наташа вздыхает, пытаясь понять что Белова имеет на Роджерса.

            – Кроме пули в лоб, – хмуро добавляет Кирк, складывая руки на груди. – Она за ним следит?

            – Она не выглядит, будто следит, – подаётся вперёд Скотт, рассматривая хрупкую блондинку на экране. – Скорее как охраняет.

            – С чего ты взял? – Ванда обращает свой взгляд к экрану тоже. Наташа присматривается тщательней.

            – Потому что Роджерс всегда замечает слежку. А Белова тренирована на незаметную слежку – если бы она и следила, то мы бы её не увидели так близко к нему, – пояснила Наташа, пока Кирк набирал что-то на телефоне. Наверняка оповещал о новостях Мёрдока, находившегося в Ирландии.

            Наташа прикладывает ладонь к виску, гоня разгорающуюся мигрень. Она знает, что это не поможет, но холодная кожа ощущается приятно.

            Им только Беловой не хватает. Наташа вспоминает последнюю их встречу, где нахалка попыталась увести у Наташи чертежи ГИДРЫ по разработке очередного оружия массового поражения. Она выполняла свою работу, всё честно. Наташа же не обвиняла Барнса в том, что он в неё выстрелил, когда был под воздействием козлов ГИДРЫ.

            Но Лена – другое дело. Лена – ошибка Наташи, которая слишком испугалась возвращения в Красную Комнату, чтобы закончить проект Чёрная Вдова раз и навсегда. Вот теперь у них есть ещё одна, только блондинка, сделавшая ложный выбор и не успевшая выпутаться из чужой паутины вовремя.

             – Что мы должны знать о твоей последовательнице? – вздыхает Барнс, потирая переносицу.

            – Что она я почти во всём кроме выбранной стороны.

            – Что делает её злее, – кивает Ванда, балансируя на стуле.

            – Не обязательно. Но она не отступает. Никогда, – Клинт кладёт руку на спинку стула Ванды, рывком прижимая ножки к полу. Ванда с округлившимися глазами хватается за край стола и бросает на Бартона хмурый взгляд.

            – Какой её почерк?

            – Каждый раз разный. У неё нет предпочитаемого оружия, по которому её можно выследить. Наверняка у неё десятки баз по всему миру. Убирает за собой следы так чисто, будто готовится к хирургической операции.

            – На этом её можно и поймать, – Кирк поднимается и начинает нервно мерять комнату шагами. – И почище ловили, не проблема.

            – Прости, Кирк, но вы в Ирландии отлавливали тупых и непродуманных дилеров и сутенёров. Здесь улов куда больше. Это даже не Леонид. Леонид следил как слон в посудной лавке. Он действовал грубо и топорно, хоть и с подкреплением. Елена работает в одиночку, не оставляет свидетелей и часто перебегает. Это как искать даже не иголку в стоге сена, а как отравленную каплю в океане.

            Скотт мычит, роняя голову на стол и бормочет что-то об отличных деньках в тюрьме.

            – Отрава оседает или всплывает рано или поздно. Нужно просто выждать, – рычит Кирк и выходит за дверь.

            Наташа вздыхает и прижимает пальцы к жутко ноющему виску.

 

***

            Британия встречает их сыростью и мелким дождём. Волосы Наташи тут же обвисают и путаются. Она нервно заправляет их за уши и прячет руки в карманы, а нос – в ворот пальто. Ванда чешет лоб под беретом, Кирк ёжится и смаргивает капли с ресниц. Наташа смотрит на смартфон, указывающий сообщение от Барнса и Мёрдока, что Барнс уже приземлился и сейчас они спускаются к Рамлоу.

            Они добираются на кэбе к вокзалу в молчании, покупают билеты и следуют указательной синей линии. Вагон полупустой, времени немного за полдень. Не перекинувшись и десятком слов, они наконец-то прибывают в Брайтон, где теплее и ветренее. Теперь им стоит добраться до набережной, чтобы Дейзи, решившая посмотреть достопримечательности курортного города Британии, смогла лично передать им флэш-карту. Если считать, что Лена в сети такая же как Наташа, то им опасно даже о погоде переписываться.

            Дейзи морщит нос, завидев Кирка, а Кирк издаёт такой же звук, какой издают коты, предупреждая о нападении. Наташа немного ускоряет шаг, надеясь что Ванда если что пришибёт Кирка магией. Дейзи показательно игнорирует Кирка, улыбается Наташе и неловко машет Ванде. Наташа видит её загорающиеся глаза и спешит начать разговор в угодном им русле.

            Дейзи больше не выглядит как депрессивный подросток, что вызывает у Наташи странную грусть и ностальгию. Сейчас она одета в удобные джинсы с джемпером, прикрыв глаза очками и переминаясь с носка на пятку красных кедов. Её не отличить от большей части прогуливающихся по пристани. Не то что Наташу и Кирка, одетых в чёрное. Ванда выделяется жёлтой короткой курткой и смятым в ладони розовым беретом.

            Наташа хмурится, желая снять пальто, Дейзи понимающе приглашает их в кафе неподалёку. Это какое-то хипстерское место, с белыми кирпичными стенами, подвешенными к потолку горшками с растениями и люстрами-лампами. Но кофе здесь приличный, хотя кекс суховат. Кирк подаёт Наташе нетбук, пока Ванда расспрашивает смущённую Дейзи о том, как она нашла свои силы.

            Дейзи отследила не Лену, а Роджерса, который прятаться как не умел, так и не научился. Даже усилиями лучших шпионов и при всём его желании, спрятать Роджерса практически невозможно. Разве что вернуть его в ледник.

            Ванда смотрит Наташе за плечо, громко вздыхает, видя координаты.

            – Ну конечно, – закатывает глаза Наташа. Дейзи кивает в чашку, Кирк непонимающе хмурится. – Куда ещё логичнее – отправиться с неправильным Роджерсом туда, где он родился.

 

***

            Мёрдок с Барнсом встречают их в частном аэропорту, похожие на мокрых воробьёв-переростков. Они говорят, Барнс улыбается, Мёрдок расслабленно опирается на стену под надписями «Не опираться!», «Не курить!» и, конечно же, курит.

            Ванда прячет лицо и волосы под шапкой с козырьком, Бартон прикрывает голову от дождя рюкзаком, Кирк поправляет кепку, недовольно ворча. Наташа пытается удержать нарастающий хохот. Вчера Кирк согласился что ему пора бы сменить слишком приметный цвет натуральных волос, и Шури, будто того ждав, передала Наташе Бартоном пузырёк краски довольно дорогой марки. Наташа предложила Кирку проверить цвет, но он, морща нос от запаха, замотался в полотенце и подставил голову только из-под душа.

            В итоге – он получил зелёно-бурые волосы, красный затылок, лоб, виски и уши от аллергической реакции на какой-то ингредиент. Шипел и ругался Кирк так долго, что Наташе пришлось сбежать в казармы воительниц Т’Чаллы, где она и другие женщины играли в Монополию и Мафию пока за окном полностью не стемнело. Теперь Кирк на неё дуется, будто это вина Наташи, и полностью игнорирует её существование.

            Барнс бросает на Наташу вопросительный взгляд, она усмехается и машет рукой. Барнс пожимает плечами и зовёт всех в заказанный мини-вен. Наташа и Ванда размещаются во втором ряду, Кирк же с Мёрдоком сзади. Барнс и Бартон помогают затащить чемоданы в салон, а потом забираются внутрь – Бартон за руль, Барнс – рядом на сидение. Они все затевают большой спор по поводу еды на вынос, пока Бартон не рявкает, что каждый сейчас пойдёт и в Италию, и в Японию, и в Индию на своих двоих, если они не заткнутся.

           На базе, как и всегда в Америке, просторно. Спален всего три, так что Кирк и Мёрдок мгновенно забирают себе с балконом. Наташин взгляд цепляется за ту, что с видом на мост, Бартон требует комнату рядом с кухней, и Ванда с Барнсом остаются с выбором соседей. В итоге Ванда решает, что кухня в двух шагах хороший выбор, но Наташа подозревает, что на её выбор повлияло присутствие в одной с ней комнате Бартона, который почти с самого начала бытия Ванды героиней стал её куратором. Они и до этого были близкими друзьями, но после заключения в той жуткой тюрьме, стали ещё ближе. Возможно, Бартон заменил Ванде Пьетро, а она ему – детей. Как бы грустно это не звучало.

            Наташа с насмешкой смотрит на Барнса, который вздыхает и поднимает свою сумку.

            – Раньше, лет восемьдесят назад, я бы не отказался от вида Манхэттена с окна, – ворчит он, пинком открывая дверь. Наташа хихикает, втискиваясь за ним.

            Комната в таком же стиле, что и кухня с гостиной – большая, с огромными панорамными окнами, бело-салатовая. Их кровати стоят в разных сторонах комнаты, выглядят дорогими и удобными. Ну, они хотя бы смогут выспаться без ноющих спин и не опасаясь проснуться в одной постели с крысой или тараканом.

            Они быстро разбирают те немногие вещи, что привезли с собой. Наташа как раз прячет последний нож, как слышит рёв Бартона, оповещающем о прибытии еды. На них шестерых, кажется, слишком много – шесть упаковок пиццы, одна из которых под возмущённый и недовольный писк Кирка оказывается с беконом и ананасом, десять бургеров и двенадцать громадных пачек картошки фри, шесть коробков карри и столько же – суши всевозможных видов. Наташа пытается разглядеть поверхность стола под пакетами и картоном, но это ей не удаётся.

            Ванда спускается в маркет по соседству, принося с собой три бутылки кока-колы, две – розе, одну – красного вина и две – купажированного виски. Барнс и Наташа бросаются к ней, не ожидавшие увидеть Ванду с такими огромными звенящими пакетами, но Ванда хмыкает и поднимает пакеты в воздух красными нитями. Кирк смотрит на неё, медленно моргая, и качает головой.

            Ванда также приносит огромный пакет кофейных зёрен, сливок и торт, явно из кондитерской. На два часа они забывают причину, по которой приехали в Америку, набивая желудки и опустошая бутылки.

            Когда они заканчивают найденным в кухонной тумбе попкорном перед каким-то глупым ситкомом у телевизора, Наташа зевает, ощущая себя отдохнувшей и укутанной в тепло. Ванда уходит спать первой, за ней уходят Кирк и Мёрдок, Бартон с Барнсом же затевают спор кто сможет подкинув полулитровую полупустую бутылку поставить на донышко, за что после трёх попыток получают громкое шипение и маты из двух спален. Наташа, смеясь, желает им спокойной ночи и отправляется в душ.

 

***

           Они выходят на след Роджерса спустя два дня активных поисков всеми способами. Бартон теперь не расстаётся с бумажными платками, вымочив ноги. У Барнса дёргается щека после долгих прогулок в толпах. Зато они сумели перекрасить Кирка в нормальный каштановый, в этот раз гипоаллергенной краской, не воспользовавшись купленным антигистаминным. С каштановыми волосами Кирк выглядит менее злым и куда моложе, что лично его бесит, но вызывает у Мёрдока и Ванды умилённые улыбки. Наташа слушает их убеждения Кирка, что ему неимоверно идёт, одновременно листая электронный след Роджерса у окна. Вот тогда она и находит перевалочную базу Роджерса и, должно быть, Лены.

            Врываясь в заброшенный склад, Наташа на секунду замирает, видя Рождерса – в его глазах одна ненависть. Такой ярости она не видела в нём даже в отношении ГИДРЫ.

            Ванда напускает на Лену вуаль кошмара или как она их называет – Лена, дрожа и обнимая себя руками, сваливается на пол, где её тут же подхватывает Бартон и связывает. Роджерса они укладывают спустя минут десять, когда он прекращает с сумасшедшей скоростью как разъярённый кот бросаться на них поодиночке, пока Мёрдок с Барнсом не загоняют его в угол, где красные нити Ванды его настигают.

            Наташа даёт отмашку Кирку и тот спускается со своей снайперской винтовкой. Кряхтя и проклиная Барнса, которому Роджерс снова выбил сустав правой руки, словно старый розыгрыш, они кое-как втаскивают бессознательных Роджерса и Белову в их громадную машину.

            Уже в пути Наташа звонит Т’Чалле спрашивая его о дальнейших действиях. Наташа не хочет привезти одну из самых опасных шпионок в дом короля Ваканды, как и помутневшего рассудком бывшего Капитана Америку. Т’Чалла убеждает её, что они смогут защитить себя и их так же, как защитили Барнса и бывших Мстителей.

            Их ждёт джет, сумки собраны на всякий случай ещё вчера, и Наташа поднимается на борт, ощущая укол совести – она была в Нью-Йорке, но не проведала Вижена и Роуди. Да и Тони следовало навестить, ей интересно взглянуть на него сейчас. Она бы не посмела при нём поднять историю Роджерса, но она не против поговорить с ним.

            Перелёт долгий, и Ванда с Мёрдоком остаются с Роджерсом и Беловой. Бартон вправляет плечевой сустав Барнсу, тот только издаёт сдавленный хрип. Кирк устраивается в тёмном углу, и, кажется, засыпает. Вчера он с Бартоном спорили до потери голоса о разведении овец и угомонились почти под самое утро грубым и нецензурным окликом Мёрдока и Ванды.

            При подлёте с ними связывается Т’Чалла, перепоручив их Окойе, которая отчитывается Наташе о готовых комнатах для заключённых. Вибраниумные апартаменты с замком, изобретённым Шури, удержали бы и Халка, Тора и Локи, запертых в одной комнате одновременно.

            По прибытию их встречает Окойе со своими воительницами. Они сами уносят бессознательных Роджерса и Белову, предлагая им всем отдохнуть, а затем переговорить с королём.

            Спать Наташе не хочется, поэтому она переодевается в более комфортную одежду и согревает себе еду. Вместе с ней не спит Барнс.

            – Кажется, мы с Роджерсом совсем уж местами поменялись, – вздыхает он, высыпая в свою чашку какао громадную горсть зефиринок.

            – Меня эти ваши «местами поменялись» седой оставят, – Наташа отодвигает от себя тарелку с яичницей и принюхивается к фруктовой овсянке Барнса.

            – Ну прости, – смеётся Барнс, загораживая тарелку рукой и хмурясь на щенячьи глаза Наташи. – Сама свою варю.

            – Да ты просто молоком её залил!

            – Всё равно труд!

           Их прерывает зевающий Кирк, шлёпающий босыми ногами к холодильнику. Наташа и Барнс молча смотрят на него в помятой футболке и приспущенных джинсах, сооружающего сэндвич.

            – Твой друг будет такой же задницей, как и ты? – повернувшись к ним, спрашивает Кирк. Барнс возмущённо пищит.

            – С чего бы?

            – Ну, Мёрдок мне рассказывал, что ему рассказывала Наташа о тебе. Дерьмо в мозгах – это не шутки. Мне Мёрдока хватило, спасибо.

            – Вряд ли ты будешь разбираться с Роджерсом, – Наташа поднимает свою чашку зелёного чая. Чай терпкий из-за развернувшихся на дне длинных листочков. Последнее о чём Наташа хочет думать – каким образом то «дерьмо» забралось в голову Роджерса. Так что можно подумать о чае.

            Наташа скрипит зубами, делая глоток. Не думать не получится. Когда эти гады только успели запрограммировать Роджерса? Разве что нашли его до ЩИТа. Потому старший Старк и не отыскал его в своё время? Потому что ГИДРА умыкнула капитана первой? А затем поместили обратно? Какой-то странный план. Слишком много переменных.

            ГИДРА вполне могла искать самолёт своего лидера, чтобы спасти крупицы разработок, опережающих время. И Тессеракт. А Роджерс оказался бы ещё одним трофеем – первый суперсолдат, который единственный удался так, как должно. У них, конечно, был Барнс. Но два суперсолдата – это всегда лучше. И что может быть лучшим плевком в лицо победившим в войне, чем пошедший против своих же бывший символ?

            Но зачем тогда они поместили Роджерса обратно в океан? Они могли точно так же как и Барнса оставить Роджерса себе, а ЩИТ искал бы Капитана до скончания веков. Возможно, Капитан слишком приметен – его-то знал почти каждый. Даже в маске Стив прекрасно узнавался. Барнса же знали лишь настоящие фанаты жизни Стива и Ревущих. Но разве они не поняли это до того, как вбили код в голову Роджерса?

            Наташа моргает, увидев перед собой руку Бартона.

            – Я уж думал, ты отключилась сидя. Не впервые, но…

            – Что такое? – прочищает горло Наташа, смутившись своего выпадания из реальности. Она не слышала даже голосов Барнса и Кирка, как и шумного прихода Клинта.

            – Ничего, ты просто сидела с этой чашкой, как будто картинка зависшая.

            – Всем бы такую картинку, сидящую на кухне, – хмыкает Барнс и тут же притворно ойкает, когда Наташа, забывшись, стучит кулаком ему по левой руке. Она шипит, Барнс хихикает.

            К ним позже присоединяется помятый Сэм, удивлённо почёсывающий затылок и выпрашивающий подробности. За ним приходят Скотт и Ванда, Мёрдок же заглядывает к ним только чтобы позвать с собой к королю.

            Для Наташи всё ещё сюрреалистично принятие Т’Чаллой главы мафии и его правой руки в своём доме. Но Т’Чалла, кажется, закрывает глаза на их криминальную деятельность, считая пользу от них важнее. Ну и угождает сестре, которая наверняка выкачала из Мёрдока пару литров крови с того инцидента в Сибири с концом мира, ставшим на самом деле запятой.

            Окойе и Шури присутствуют тоже, и Наташа не с первой минуты замечает королеву-мать, засевшую в углу с планшетом, но определённо наблюдающую за всеми внимательным взором матери.

            Наташа стоит у стены, слушая отчёты. Вот-вот Т’Чалла спросит что им делать с Роджерсом, который не Роджерс, и с Беловой. У Кирка горят глаза, и Наташа, отчасти понимая его ход мыслей, почти уверена в том, что он планирует выкупить Белову для работы в Детях. Наташа шлёт ему предупреждающий взгляд и грозит пальцем. Тот в ответ криво усмехается и показывает ей средний палец, зарабатывая подзатыльник от неслышно подошедшей Окойе и огорчённое качание головой Ромонды.

            Барнс и Бартон начинают спорить – Барнс предлагает встретиться с Роджерсом лицом к лицу, Бартон называет это самоубийством и желает Барнсу отыскать затерявшийся мозг. Шури разнимает их длинной речью, полной научных терминов, из которой Наташа понимает одно – им нужно отыскать такие же кодовые слова, что были у Барнса, для Роджерса. Иначе лучший выход – крио-заморозка. Чтобы не навредил ни себе, ни другим. Барнса от такого предложение явно передёргивает, и Наташа надеется, что он теперь ощущает на себе, каково пришлось Стиву, когда он соглашался с решением самого Барнса.

            Бартон и Сэм рвутся обратно в Сибирь, чтобы собрать информацию в заброшенной лаборатории. Наташа сжимает переносицу, предлагая отправиться в Подмосковье, где расположена Красная Комната. Как-то же Земо достал информацию о Барнсе и Солдатах. Мёрдок обещает потрясти Рамлоу ещё раз, приглашая Наташу с собой – она знает что спрашивать.

            Т'Чалла, колеблясь, рассказывает им о Земо, оставшемся на попечении младшего Росса. Шури, хитро улыбаясь, предлагает воспользоваться одолжением, которое им задолжал Росс. Наташа хмурится, Т'Чалла тихо смеётся, Окойе закатывает глаза, но никто из них не рассказывает всей истории. Наташа не уверена, что хочет знать.

            Скотти напрашивается с Наташей в Ирландию, зарабатывая обещающую ему самые различные пытки усмешку Кирка. Наташа вздыхает, понимая что защищать придётся ещё и Скотти.

            К вечеру, отоспавшись, они выдвигаются на двух джетах – в Сибирь и Москву. Наташа машет Бартону и Сэму, хватает за ворот Скотти и поднимается на борт. Вести джет приходится в полглаза – у Кирка слишком хищная улыбка при посадке. 

            Они добираются до Москвы быстро, но из-за перебранок Кирка и Скотти, прерываемые рыком Мёрдока, обещающими всех их покусать, Наташе кажется, что летели они с год.

            В Москве холодно и сыро, особенный контраст с жаркой и сухой Вакандой. Наташа ёжится и поправляет шарф, пока Кирк грязно ругается. Скотти дрожит, подпрыгивая, один Мёрдок выглядит словно погода на него не влияет.

            Наташа, криво улыбаясь, повторяет под нос «Надо меньше пить», вспоминая то время, когда она ещё праздновала Новый год, а не Рождество.

            Скотти вскрывает старенькую машину, прося им не говорить никому, получая от Кирка и Мёрдока фырканье и тихое обещание Наташи, сдерживающей хмыканье. Наташа старается не показывать свои нервы, садясь за руль, но сдаётся, когда впервые попадает в глубокую яму уже за Кольцом. Кирк впечатляется её матным словарём, издевательски хлопая в ладони, Скотти рядом на пассажирском сидении сжимается в клубок, и только Мёрдок понимающе успокаивает Наташу. Она не одна, Красной Комнаты больше не существует, её никто не закодирует снова. Наташа прокручивает в голове свой код, надеясь что больше он никогда не активируется.

            В Подмосковье Наташа получает уведомление от Бартона, сообщающего что они уже добрались и он пытается успокоить Барнса. Между строк Наташа видит волнение Клинта и о ней. Наташа тепло улыбается.

            Комнату никто не охраняет. Они проникают в неё быстро, и Наташа ёжится от красных панелей. Большой зал с колонами всё ещё вызывает у неё много эмоций, которые она думала, что похоронила довольно давно.

            Они находят пару папок с информацией о Беловой, но ничего о Роджерсе. Наташа перелистывает дело Барнса, думая прихватить его или нет. У него подставное имя, но не узнать описание Барнса невозможно. Потому Наташа листает ещё папки с фотографиями светловолосых. Барнса узнал только Мёрдок, и так как никто из них не знает русский, они просто подавали ей папки.

            Уже подумав сдаться, Наташин взгляд падает на фото парня с тёмными волосами и густой бородой. Но она узнаёт нос, скулы и высоту лба. Это Стив. Она поверить не может своим глазам. Стив никогда не носил даже щетины, разве что на больничной койке, куда его загоняли разве что бессознательным.

            Наташа усаживается у панорамного окна, ловя тусклый свет. Когда-то давно за такую проделку её бы заперли в карцере.

            Кодовых слов, конечно, нет, но есть имена – Наташа вбивает все в смартфон, забирает с собой дела Беловой, Барнса и Роджерса, предпочтя не отвечать на вопрос Кирка о её собственном деле. Кирку стоило бы догадаться, что своё она унесла десяток лет назад.

            В Ирландии темно хоть глаз выколи, но с бортовым компьютером Наташа усаживает джет на поляне рядом с домом Мёрдока. Их встречает Марина, успокаивая Мёрдока, что Крис не дождался и уснул. Марина обнимает Наташу и пожимает руку уставшему Скотти, переругиваясь с Кирком. Мёрдок выделяет ей комнату, обещая накормить Скотти и отправить в его комнату тоже.

            Будит Наташу прыгающий по кровати Крис в зелёно-серебряной пижаме. Пока Скотти готовит завтрак с Мёрдоком, Кирк и Наташа внимательно слушают Криса, рассказывающем о своих теориях прочитанного. Он послушно машет палочкой, и Наташа жалеет, что с ними нет Ванды, которая помогла бы Крису поднять чашку какао в воздух.

            Мёрдок спасает их от грустного ребёнка, прося Криса повторить после плотного завтрака. К восторгу Криса после завтрака он уменьшает чашку до кукольного размера, забыв, что старательно называл совсем другое заклинание. Скотти улыбается в ответ на взгляд Наташи, пока Мёрдок пеняет племянника обещанием выучить теорию сначала, прежде чем приступать к практике, опасаясь за Кота и картины.

            Они выбираются в базу на другой стороне Дублина к обеду. Марина остаётся наверху, и спускаются вниз они с Финном. К Рамлоу Наташа идёт с Кирком, который почему-то единственный смог разговорить бывшего ударника.

            Рамлоу улыбается Наташе и спрашивает как у неё дела с паскудной ухмылкой. Кирк, закрывший за собой дверь, эту ухмылку стирает. Брок не рассказывает о Стиве, но признаётся в делах ГИДРЫ с Беловой. О Роджерсе он не знает.

            Поднявшись в дом, Наташа бросает Кирку салфетки, которые тот тут же использует, окрашивая их красным, вытирая пальцы. Но как только Наташа входит в кабинет Марины, звонит Дейзи – у неё есть новости о коде Роджерса, исходя из тех фамилий, что ей дала Наташа. Доктор Морозов, чьё имя не будит в Наташе никаких триггеров, спокойно живёт в Новом Орлеане с семьёй, являясь уже как десять лет гражданином Штатов. Наташа вздыхает, трёт переносицу и передаёт информацию главам Детей. Кирк ворчит о новых путешествиях, Марина обещает на пару с Финном присмотреть за бизнесом в их отсутствие, а Наташа думает как бы вежливо попросить Мёрдока и Кирка не лезть – не их это война. Роджерс чудом не покалечил Мёрдока, который спасся только полу обращением в рыжее чудище с огромной пастью и когтями. Кирк обещается не мешаться, но у Наташи есть Бартон, который вполне сможет их прикрыть, если за Морозовым будет вестись слежка спецслужб или ГИДРЫ. Но Мёрдок своим командным голосом, который никогда прежде на Наташе не использовал, ставит точку – они отправляются с ними, потому что «это уже дело принципа».

            По дороге в дом Мёрдока Наташа сообщает новости Бартону и Барнсу, которые подтверждают – Морозов единственный выживший из команды создания Роджерса-Солдата. Барнс явно подавлен и неразговорчив, Наташа видит его насквозь – история Роджерса ударила по нём даже сильнее, чем они считали. Наташа боится представлять себя на его месте – если бы Бартон оказался выходцем Красной Комнаты и прошёл то же, что и она… Слишком пугающая фантазия.

            Взгляд Скотти идёт вразрез с его словами – он хочет обратно в Ваканду, или хотя бы туда, где нет Кирка, только что высыпавшего Скотти за ворот полпакета льда судя по визгу.

            До вечера Наташа закапывается в переписки и звонки, координируя – Барнс и Бартон рвутся в действие, Наташа же подумывает прихватить Ванду – та куда быстрее умеет развязывать языки без средневековых пыток. Но боится, чтобы сама Ванда не слетела с катушек – им только этого не хватает. Ванда, внимательно выслушав Наташу и подумав, соглашается, Т’Чалла обещает прибыть лично и доставить Ванду. Наташа ворчит на толпу – она и сама могла бы отловить несчастного доктора, взяв подкрепление из двоих – дозорного Бартона и Ванду как поддержку. Барнс точно не отстанет, желая быть первым в курсе дела Роджерса. Т’Чалле отказать никак не получится. Мёрдока и Кирка она бы скинула с хвоста с большим удовольствием, но опасается мести бывшего стрелка и его правой руки. Так что Наташа просто душераздирающе вздыхает, вызывая ухмылку Кирка, и запускает в него тяжёлую подушку.

 

***

           Новый Орлеан вызывает у Наташи улыбку – это первый город США, который она посетила как турист, а не по работе. Этот город напоминает ей о прошлом веке, о классических Штатах и одновременно – довоенной Европе. Здесь пахнет солью, водорослями и сигаретным дымом, а затем и свежим кофе, когда Наташа проходит мимо кофейни.

            Дом Морозова напротив кофейни – ухоженный, старый, но надёжный. Под ним стоит саксофонист с раскрытым футляром и несколькими купюрами в нём. Наташа улыбается, слушая джаз, и отворяет дверь. Она оборачивается к Ванде за спиной, кивает курящим неподалёку Мёрдоку и Кирку, задирает голову на противоположное здание, не замечая, но подозревая засаду Бартона. Барнс остаётся во дворах у пожарных лестниц, и Наташа надеется, что ей спускаться по ним не будет нужды – вдохновившись городом, она надела длинную юбку и мешковатую накидку. Она сможет остановить Морозова, вздумай тот бежать, но портить вещи крайне не хотела.

            Рядом река, где их ждёт не показывающий того, но точно недовольный Т’Чалла. На улице семь часов назад они выявили слежку за доктором из ГИДРЫ или служб безопасности, но решили не ввязываться, оставаясь инкогнито. Допросить пожилого доктора можно и без привлечения лишнего внимания.

            Квартиру им открывает девочка в форме чирлидерши – погодка Криса. Пышная юбка, большой бант в волосах, брекеты и широкая улыбка. Наташа растягивает губы в ответной улыбке и начинает легенду – агенты страховки пришли пересмотреть контракт. Девочка с секунду замирает, теряя интерес, оборачивается, зовя дедушку. «Дедушкой» оказывается Морозов, который, показавшись в дверях, бледнеет и просит внучку Таню пойти поиграть. Девочка упрямится, напоминая о кружке танцев, но Морозов спокойно отвечает, что они успеют.

            Он определённо их узнаёт.

            – Если вы согласитесь сотрудничать, вам нечего волноваться о внучке, – мило улыбаясь предлагает Наташа. Морозов передёргивает плечами.

            – У меня есть оружие, – таким же спокойным голосом с отчётливым акцентом уведомляет он. Наташа улыбается шире, отвечая ему, что они тоже вооружены.

            Ванда, взмахнув рукой, запирает дверь в комнате, куда вошла девочка. Морозов напрягается, но Наташа успокаивает его, что это для безопасности самой девочки. Морозов напрягается ещё больше. 

            Они садятся на кухне, как в традициях родины. Наташа заваривает чай в тишине, пока Ванда играется нитями магии в кошачью колыбель. Морозов громко выдыхает, когда Наташа со стуком ставит чашки. Она усаживается, подсовывает чашку Ванде и украдкой смотрит на часы.

            Морозов рассказывает им всё как на духу, протирая лысеющую макушку платком. Ванда продолжает играть нитями.

            Наташа вновь смотрит на часы – они успевают. Уходят они за десять минут до назначенного времени – спасибо Морозову, согласившегося проработать с ними без усилий со стороны Ванды. Под конец Ванда подправляет ему память, и уходят они с лёгким скандалом, не желая соглашаться на условия Морозова для контракта страховой компании.

            Они добираются к Т’Чалле, который на самом деле находится не на катере, а на огромной яхте. Поджидая парней, Ванда и Наташа перекусывают фруктами и свежим соком, пока Т’Чалла прослушивает запись их разговора с Морозовым. Король передаёт информацию Шури, которая уже сама обработает полученные данные.

            Первыми прибывают Кирк с Барнсом, затем – Мёрдок, прикрывающий Бартона. Они снимаются, уже слыша по каналам ГИДРЫ и спецслужб, что к Морозову кто-то проник – иллюзия Ванды спадает. Они уже далеко – на другой стороне полуострова, в парке дубов, где их ожидает джет.

            Ваканда жарче Нового Орлеана, но Наташа с удовольствием вдыхает сухой воздух. Шури передаёт Наташе планшет с расшифрованным кодом.

             _Восемнадцать, ледник, воздух, сосна, кремень, девятнадцать_. Наташа бормочет слова, переключая голосовые связки на русское произношение. Барнс сидит с ней рядом, повторяя слова. Затем он наклоняется, пряча голову за руками и вздыхает. Наташа хлопает его по плечу и поднимается. Ей нужно переговорить с Беловой. И она знает, что лучше идти к ней самой Наташе, а не Окойе или её воительницам. Но Т'Чалла предлагает ему в помощь Накию – девушку, которую Наташа прежде не замечала. Она приятно улыбается и крепко сжимает ладонь Наташи. Накия выглядит хрупкой и тонкой, но Наташа умеет глядеть сквозь обёртку.

            Лена встречает их сидя с книгой. Отрываясь от чтения, она улыбается так обаятельно, что у Наташи сводит зубы. Она знает эту тактику – прикинуться обычным гражданским, непонимающим и неопасным. Наташа знает лучше, потому держит дистанцию. Накия стоит рядом с Наташей и точно не ведётся на уловку Беловой.

            – Natashen’ka! Ya skuchala! – бодро поднявшись на ноги, Белова растягивает руки. Наташа делает шаг назад.

            –  А я не очень, – рычит Наташа, смотря на неё исподлобья. У неё в джинсах есть небольшой метательный нож из вибраниума, который не зафиксировал металлоискатель у входа. Наташа никогда бы не вошла к Беловой безоружной.

            – Devochka, tebe stoit govorit’, – мягко улыбается Накия, складывая руки на груди.

            – О чём же? Спрашивайте! – Белова возвращается на исходную и укладывает книгу на колени. Наташа не обманывается и руку от рукояти ножа не отводит.

            Конечно же, Лена не отвечает на их вопросы прямо – она увиливает и лжёт, прикидываясь невинной. Когда Наташа уже готова наброситься на Лену и начать снимать ей ногти, показываются красные полупрозрачные волны, и Лену скручивает в агонии на кровати. Обернувшись, Наташа видит Ванду. Её сердце меняется местами с желудком – последнее, что она хотела – это чтобы Ванда по собственной воли начала пытать кого-либо без особой нужды. Наташа могла бы выбить признание с Накией вместе, не травмируя Ванду – они все знают, как близко она принимает боль, которую причиняет своими силами.

            Лена начинает кричать ответы, без утайки, моля убрать эти кошмары, рыдая и закрывая уши руками. Наташа поворачивается и кивает Ванде. Они уходят.

            Адреналин и испуг схлёстывают резким порывом – Наташа начинает дрожать. Она сама была на месте Лены несколько лет назад, и вполне могла бы стать снова, не переведи Бартон Ванду на их сторону.

            Накия спрашивает Ванду о причинах. Ванда отвечает просто – она многим обязана Стиву и хочет ему помочь. Барнс перестаёт скрипеть зубами и обнимает её так крепко, что Ванда тихо пищит.

            Последнее, что им остаётся сделать – вернуть Стива и похоронить Роджерса.

 

***

            Они с Барнсом ломают головы несколько суток, пытаясь придумать как вытащить Стива наружу. Барнс пробовал уже звать Стива по имени, рассказывал об их детстве, напоминал о войне – всё, что помогло когда-то ему. Ничего. Роджерс рычит в ответ, бьёт кулаками резонирующие стены и шлёт их матом.

            Наташа предлагает свой метод – врезать Роджерсу достаточно, чтобы создать хорошее сотрясение. Эти занимается Т’Чалла – ничего. Они вычёркивают когнитивную рекалибровку. Сэм называет их психами.

            Скотти с Бартоном загораются идеей уменьшить Скотти и отправить его по сонной артерии Роджерса в мозг и постучать тому с ноги, чтобы напомнить кому он принадлежит. Им обоим отвешивает подзатыльники Барнс.

            Они включают старые видео из Смитсонианского музея, как с Роджерсом, так и из двадцатых и тридцатых годов Нью-Йорка. Даже Барнс восхищённо вскрикивает на ленте засыпанного по макушку Лонг-Айленда, но Роджерс никак не реагирует. Сэм на этом моменте поднимает руки и сдаётся в мирных методах.

            Ванда предлагает свою помощь, но, судя по реакции Роджерса, его скелет в шкафу вовсе не послевоенный танец, который он так и не получил. Роджерс остаётся Роджерсом.

            Наташа даже зачитывает код Роджерса задом наперёд – ничего.

            Шури приходит к ним, закидываясь сладостями на пути, и предлагает им сумасшедшую идею.

            – Ни в коем случае, – отрезает Барнс, хмурясь.

            – Ну подумай, Волк! – умоляет Шури, раскладывая на столе М&M’s по цветам. – Шоковая терапия. Вы уже всё проверили!

            – Я не стану подвергать Стива обнулению! – подскакивает Барнс, сжимая кулак. Т’Чалла поднимается и вытягивает ладони перед собой.

            – Постойте, сержант. Шури не предлагает сжигать вашему другу мозг, она не будет его пытать как это делали с вами. Так ведь?

           – Да, братец. Я предлагаю лишь послать небольшой разряд. Максимум, что он сделает – подарит лёгкий зуд в висках и гудящую головную боль. Но я просчитала – если поместить электроды на правильных местах и поймать мозговые волны, направляя небольшие разряды на повреждённые участки, можно добиться результата. Обычно похожую технику применяют при травме головного мозга для стимуляции отдельных участков. Это абсолютно безопасно, никакой амнезии и переписывания личности.

            – Нат, что ты думаешь? – оборачивается к ней Барнс. Наташа трёт переносицу.

            – Не знаю. Мы всё испробовали. Но раз удар в голову не помог, то поможет ли электрошок?

            – Удар – не лечение!

            – Если это удар по левой стороне грудной клетки…

            – Мы не о сердце говорим, Клинт!

            – Мне как-то помогло! Ты сама так делала!

            Наташа закатывает глаза и отвешивает Бартону подзатыльник. Но это не вызывает улыбку отмщения у Барнса.

            Они назначают дату процедуры на завтрашний вечер. С утра Наташа идёт к экрану с камерами из комнаты Роджерса. Там уже сидит Барнс. Наташа подаёт ему в вторую чашку горячего кофе и распаковывает пакет с сэндвичами. Барнс криво улыбается, тихо благодарит и они продолжают сидеть в молчании и пялится на Роджерса, как дикое животное меряющего комнату по периметру.

            Вечер приходит неожиданно быстро, и за Роджерсом приходят медики и стража. Ванда снова рядом, и усыпляет Роджерса её магия, а не дротик. Лицо Роджерса распрямляется, он спит с лёгкой улыбкой, крайне напоминая теперь их Стива. Наташа провожает его в паре шагов позади медиков.

            Шури начинает процедуру, облачившись в оранжево-белое. Она лично направляет машину, осторожно прикрепляет электроды.

            – Начинаем, – коротко говорит она и кивает их нервничающей компании.

            Роджерс не вздрагивает, его не выгибает, но у него распрямляются пальцы на руках. Секунду спустя тихое гудение прекращается. И начинается снова, когда Шури смещает машину. Она смотрит на экран, кивает себе и отключает машину. Она выжидает несколько долгих, очень долгих минут – Наташа почти возвращает старую привычку откусывания ногтей. И машина начинает гудеть снова, на этот раз дольше обычного.

            Когда Шури заканчивает, Роджерс всё ещё спит, и по его лицу и телу не видно следов боли.

            Барнс шумно выдыхает, когда Шури отводит машину окончательно и объявляет об окончании, но напоминает о том, что они ещё с двенадцать часов будут следить за состоянием Роджерса. Поэтому они не снимают удерживающих наручей и привязывают ноги на всякий случай. Ванда обещает быть поблизости. Остальных Шури выгоняет.

            Они вместе сидят на кухне, следя за камерой в лаборатории. Всё спокойно. Разговор не вяжется, потому сидят они в основном в тишине, упиваясь чаем и кофе, объедаясь сэндвичами и шоколадом. Бартон обзывает их нервными и советует поискать помощи. Наташа бросает в него, куда более нервничающего чем они все, кроме разве что Барнса, шоколадный эклер.

            Роджерс приходит в себя на десятом часу, и они видят это по хаотичному движению Шури, вооружившейся и вызвавшей подкрепление. Они уже на бегу.

            Ванда загораживает Стива, обнимая его за плечи, пока тот сидит на каталке. У Наташи словно вылетает что-то тяжёлое и тёмное из груди, освобождая столько места, что туда могла бы поместиться средних размеров звезда.

            Стив смотрит на Барнса, сам Барнс замирает в двух шагах от него.

            – Баки, – сдавленно выдыхает Стив и раскрывает руки. Барнс тут же подчиняется и преодолевает два несчастных шага.

            Они обнимаются долго, прося друг у друга прощения, и Наташа врежет любому, кто укажет на её слёзы. Бартон получает по коленной чашечке, взывая не хуже сирены.

            Они празднуют утром, когда к ним присоединяются Кирк и Мёрдок, которые, как оказалось, сравняли с землёй здание, где прежде была Красная Комната. Наташа не знает убить ли их за это, или заобнимать до смерти.

            Стив уже с ними, пьёт неизменное молоко, заедая овсянкой, пока комната медленно пропитывается запахом дешёвого виски и дорогих сигар. Барнс дружески достаёт его занудными комментариями, пока Кирк пробирается к Наташе.

            – Пугающие вы, русские.

            – Да ты пьян, – хмыкает Наташа, ёрзая на подоконнике, освобождая место для его задницы.

            – Возможно, – Кирк усмехается, чокаясь с её чёрной чашкой. – Но вы чисто торнадо. Приходите ниоткуда, наделываете беспорядка в считанные секунды, оставляя трупы и разруху, а потом исчезаете в никуда.

            – Это Солдаты такие, – делая глоток, объясняет Наташа. – Мы с Леной и, наверное, Накией, больше как раковая опухоль. Растём себе тихо, бываем добрыми, бываем злыми, можем из первых обращаться во вторые, и убиваем. Так или иначе – лечением от нас или же не лечением. Проникаем тихо, без шума и особого беспорядка для других не несём. Исключительно ради избранных.

            Наташа вздыхает и качает головой, пока Кирк пытается обдумать сказанное.

            – Или как фаст-фуд.

            Наташа хохочет так громко, что оборачивается Бартон. Она показывает ему большие пальцы и он улыбается, возвращаясь к спору с Мёрдоком.

 

***

           – Серьёзно? Диснейленд?

          – Что? Завтра во Флориде объявлено штормовое предупреждение, в такие дни посетителей здесь куда меньше, но Диснейленд никогда не закрывается, – Наташа поправляет свой обруч с ушками Мини Маус, пытаясь убрать чурос подальше от Клинта, который свой уже съел, глотатель шпаг со скоростью пулемёта.

           Они прибывают утром, наслаждаясь полу пустыми тропинками, архитектурой, костюмами и запахами вредной, но вкусной еды.

           Барнс всё так же стоит со сложенными на груди руками, пока Стив смущённо и чуть испуганно смотрит на очередь к аттракциону к дому с привидениями. Наташа не помнит точного названия, но Клинт их потащил сюда сразу же после кафе.

           Крис ведёт себя преувеличенно спокойно, держась крепко за руку Кирка по его же приказу. Но по глазам ребёнка заметно как сильно он хочет восторгаться. Кэсси, испачкав щеку мороженным, стоит рядом со Скоттом, за спиной которого зеленеют крылья феи Динь-Динь.

           Наташа следит за взглядом Криса, который смотрит на тележку с плюшевыми игрушками.

           – Кирк, не против если мы с Крисом пройдёмся? – говорит она, уже протягивая руку Крису. – Можешь размять свою ладонь, она наверняка закостенела.

           Кирк сужает глаза, но приседает перед Крисом и, повторив ему правила безопасности, которые больше похожи на схему действий при бомбёжке, отпускает руку улыбающегося ребёнка.

           Наташа подхватывает ладонь Криса, не сжимая, просто держа, давая Крису хоть немного свободы. Она конечно понимает, почему Кирк так волнуется – Мёрдок не смог с ними поехать, но она уверена, что он угрожал ему в случае если что с Крисом случится так, что Кирк поседел заново.

           Барнс облизывает пальцы от мороженного и идёт с ними, Наташа подмигивает ему. У тележки они выбирают шарик с светодиодами, плюшевую игрушку снеговика Олафа для Криса и куклу в розовом платье – Спящую Красавицу – для Стива от Барнса. Наташа хихикает так явно, что Барнсу приходится её ущипнуть за предплечье.

           Стив, завидев куклу, сердито хмурится, но не решается возмущаться при детях. К ним возвращаются Ванда и Шури. Ванда приглаживает волосы, Шури поправляет оборки на блузе, но обе с абсолютно диким взглядом – вернулись с русских горок, куда дети побоялись идти, а взрослым было лень проходить такой опыт снова, даже если в детском парке развлечений.

           Очередь двигается, но они ещё несколько раз отходят за вкусняшками, и Наташа боится, что из-за них аттракцион не сможет подняться в воздух из-за перевеса. Небо затягивает ещё сильнее, поднимается лёгкий прохладный ветер. Наташа поводит плечами, надеясь, что ураган не застанет их на пути в гостиницу.

           После троих принцесс – Русалочки, Тианы и, словно издеваясь над Роджерсом, Авроры, двоих аттракционов и одного выступления дети выдыхаются, а вечер приближается со скоростью истребителя. У Наташи гудят ноги, и она уже успевает переговорить с Сэмом, оставленным для наблюдения за Беловой – с Мёрдока станет начать войну с Вакандой за ценный кадр ручной Вдовы, раз не вышло с Наташей.

           Наконец, дети соглашаются на последний аттракцион перед ужином и фейерверком. Наташа почти кричит с облегчением в накрапывающее небо, надеясь на скорый отдых для ноющих ног – никакие тренировки не подготовят к безумному дню похождений с детьми.

           Долгая и довольно медленная поездка в вагончиках не пугает детей, а взрослым позволяет расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Они дожидаются фейерверков у озера в ресторане, хотя ветер уже становится серьёзным, но Кирк и Бартон отдают Крису и Кэсси свои куртки, а Барнс – свой пиджак Шури. Они возвращаются в гостиницу под шум радио и в молчании, едва держа глаза открытыми. Горизонт загорается короткими фиолетово-синеватыми вспышками. Наташа улыбается, слыша рокот просыпающегося урагана.

           В гостинице они тихо расходятся – Кирк несёт повисшего на нём Криса, Скотти – Кэсси, остальные же слишком устали от толпы и эмоций. Наташин номер рядом с номером Стива и напротив номера Барнса. Остановившись с картой у замка, Наташа оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на возящегося с замком Барнса и на пытающегося достать свою карту Стива.

            По крайней мере, они вместе. Всё остальное они преодолеют. Даже ночь, полную ураганов.


End file.
